Like Pop Rocks and Pepsi
by Neptune's Tsunami
Summary: ‘I do…’ Who would have thought I’d be seconds away from saying those two words. Looking up at those eyes of the one I’d be married to shortly, I remember the first time we met…GV
1. Remembering

Like Pop Rocks and Pepsi

Disclaimer: Eat the disclaimer! I don't own DBZ!

* * *

Chapitre Un: Remembering

'I do…' Who'd have thought I'd be standing here, just seconds away from saying those two words. All I had to do was utter those two tiny words, and my whole world would change. Again…

I looked into those deep eyes, those knowing eyes that could draw you in and trap you like quicksand. Once you were pulled into those dark eyes, you knew, you just knew you were safe.

Those eyes… Whoever said the eyes were the portals to the soul was absolutely correct. I could just loose myself in them forever. Kinda like what I was doing now…

'Just two words, just two words…' I shook myself free of those enthralling eyes. Was I really ready for this? Was I truly ready to give myself away? Looking into the bottomless wells of those eyes once more, I smiled.

'Just two words…'

I found myself flooded by memories, and looked up at this man I was to be wed to. Tears sprung to my eyes.

He looked at me with concern and worry. The poor dear was worried I was backing out on him. I'd be worried too, if I was in his situation. For crying out loud! I was crying! Everyone knew I was not one given to such things as tears.

But no, these were not tears of sadness. No, there tears, they were of joy. I looked up at him again and blinked, sending the tears from my eyes to cascade down my cheeks. 'Just two words…"

The memories of our times together still raged though my mind. They went through all of our experiences together, the good and the bad. Even the very first time we set eyes on each other…

"Videl! Videl you have to get up! It's the first day of school!"

"Neh. Go 'way. 'm sleepy Micha."

"Videl, I _told_ you you shouldn't have been staying up so late all summer! But noooo! You just had to 'surf the net' as you called it. Until four in the morning no less!"

"Micha!" I whined crankily at the head caretaker of our house…er- mansion. "'m _tired_! Can't school just wait till tomorrow?"

"No sweetie, it can't. Contrary to what your father thinks, the whole world doesn't revolve around the life of the Satan's, so yes, you have to go today."

I flopped out of bed unceremoniously, and landed on the floor in the midst of my large comforter blanket.

"Thank you." Micha stated blandly.

I heard her start walking out of the room and promptly covered my eyes with the blanket. Who cares if I was on the floor. Sleep is still sleep, I suppose.

The footsteps creaking across the floor paused.

"Videl?"

I just lay there in my half-asleep state.

"Videl, are you up? Videl!"

I suddenly found my nice warm blanket being torn from my body. I opened my eyes in protest only to be blinded by the golden rays of the morning sun, which had seeped through the eastern facing window and slowly crawled across the floor to my face. I slapped my hands to my eyes as quickly as I could and rolled over to lie on my stomach, hoping to get back to sleep. Halfway through my turn though, a strong grip found it's way to my bent elbow and began yanking my hands away from my face.

"Misha! I'm tryin' ta sleep here!"

"Yeah, I see that. Gah, you are impossible child!"

I sighed in defeat. There was no way I'd be able to get back to sleep now anyways, Misha had seen to that. I was one of those people who, when up, I'm up for good.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Just let me get changed and I'll be down for breakfast in a while."

"I expect you'll be no more than fifteen minutes Videl. If I have to wait any longer, I'll have to assume you went back to sleep and I'll barge right in here, you got that young lady?"

"Yeah yeah, fifteen minutes, no more, barging. Got ya." I mumbled, throwing a lazy thumbs-up in her direction to show I understood. Micha left, shutting the door behind her. I rolled my eyes in exasperation at her. Or maybe it was at school. Maybe it was just at life in general. At any rate, three seconds after she left, I swiftly relaxed into falling back on my bed. Staring at the ceiling didn't seem to be a very interesting activity, so I rolled over and got up.

I managed to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I walked to the closet and immediately halted and backtracked a step so I was in view of the mirror again. Cracking a sideways grin, I ran a hand through my hair for about two inches. That's all the farther my fingers would go through my hair in it's current state. Eying my reflection strangely, I quickly snatched up a brush and attempted to brush the hopelessly tangled mass of hair. I suppose that's what I get for going to sleep with wet hair. My thoughts went on a tangent and I found myself wondering if that's what dad did to make his hair stick up that way. I mean, the mass of hair I currently found myself with certainly looked like I had an Afro. A big, black, poofy fro. Several times, the knots were so bad that I couldn't help but wince in pain. I finally was able to brush though my hair, but it was still sticking up weird and was still quite poofy, due to the fact that it had dried that way. Sighing in resignation, I tied my hair into two simple pigtails, one on either side of my head. There. No one would ever think I had spent any time on my hair at all.

Now I could finally go change out of my PJ's. I stalked to the small closet and glanced at the contents. Blue t-shirt, red t-shirt, yellow t-shirt, green t-shirt, white t-shirt. Like I really cared about fashion. I yanked the white shirt off it's hanger and flung it somewhere behind me to save for later. Now for the bottom part. Black shorts, black shorts, black shorts, and oh! Look! More stinkin' black shorts. I'm so creative in my fashion statements…

I slipped into my clothes for the day and padded out of my room, down the hall, and down the stairs. The smells of breakfast wafted to my nose, and my stomach suddenly seemed to realize it was hungry as it gave a mighty growl. Dad looked up from his newspaper and coffee at the noise.

"Oh, hey 'Dellie! Ready for school?"

"Sure." I huffed abruptly as I slumped down into the chair across from him. This time it was dad's turn to crack a grin.

"Misha told me how late you stayed up yesterday."

"That's nice." I deadpanned. There were only two words on my mind at that point in time. Sleep, and food. Since sleep was obviously unachievable, I went for the next best thing.

"Where's my food!" Anyone with half a brain could tell I was cranky. Just as I had demanded, a servant came out of the kitchen with a steaming plate of hot, fresh-cooked breakfast-type foods. I dug in with fervor. The tastes of the bacon, eggs, and toast all seemed to meld together in my mouth, just as the aromas in the air did. Oh well, it was all going to the same place anyways.

The moment I finished my morning meal, Misha chose to make her appearance again. She snatched the empty plate out of my hands, and handed me a school bag in return.

"You better get going Videl. You'll be late if you don't."

I scowled at the bag, the stupid repulsive little waste of fabric that it was. "Gee, thanks Misha.

"You're welcome sweetie!" She said, purposely over-cheerily. I swear her sole purpose in life is to make me suffer. I turned my scowl towards the housekeeper, which only made her smile brighter. I rolled my eyes and stomped up to the roof so I could take off in my jet copter from the launch pad up there.

Flying over the city is always a relaxing activity for me. I'm not sure why, but ever since I was allowed to do this, I've always relished my alone time, high above the city. Well… it was relaxing as long as I didn't start falling asleep and nearly crash into a tree that is…heh. Misha was right about those late nights. Thank God for autopilot. So instead of steering the rest of the way, I just stared out at the scenery. Is it weird to think a city is beautiful? That's one of the things I enjoy about flying so much. The buildings in themselves are made-man miracles. That's kind of an oxymoron, but still, they've always fascinated me. They're so insanely tall, but they're sturdy and…I don't know! Maybe it's because of the way the sun hits the thousands of windows? Or maybe it's just because this is where I grew up, so I'm biased into thinking it's beautiful? Or maybe…maybe I'm just weird.

A small beep startled me out of my thoughts and I looked around frantically, trying to find what was wrong, only to realize that the copter had already landed on the school roof and the auto pilot was just shutting off. Just as I began to hop out, there was another annoying beep. Glancing around the interior of my copter, the beep sounded again and I realized it was my watch. The police sometimes called me in to help with situations, although it had been a while since the last time I was needed. Go figure I'd get a call on the first day of school. I think these criminals have something against my education or something.

"Yeah, Videl here…uh huh…I gotcha chief…I'll be there in a flash." I rolled my eyes for what seemed the millionth time today, and jumped back in my ride, raring to go stop some cruddy bank robbers. I mean, who robs the bank? Seriously! That's something I'd expect out of a western! I can just see all the spur and leather-clad guys wearing bandannas over the bottom of their faces and robbing a bank. But now? I mean really, who does that?

I arrived at the scene soon enough and capsulized my ride for later. Seeing everything taken care of already- even though I had only been called ten minutes ago- I stood there in surprise. I didn't let that shock show on the outside though. Instead, I wore an angry expression, and smacked my hands together. Eventually, the outside worked its way inside, and I was mad. Who dared to beat down the bad guys before me! I subconsciously knew I was being ridiculous, but still, I was on a roll with my anger.

"Who did this!" I demanded.

"Some kind of golden fighter!"

I cocked my head in a nonverbal sign that I wanted more info.

"He was some kind of super-human!"

"Super. Human. What the crap is that supposed to mean!" I screeched at the man. At least, I though I screeched at the man. I had closed my eyes during the yelling, but when I opened them, he was nowhere in sight. Oops. My bad. I really need to work on my temper.

I planted my face in my right hand and began muttering incomprehensible things. In fact, _I_ didn't even know what I was saying, I was just sort of mumbling random syllables. Figuring I should go back to school, I stormed away from the scene and let out my copter. I actually made it back to school in time too! Ok, so maybe I was flying a _little_ faster than I should have, but I got to school on time didn't I?

So there I was. Just sitting in my seat, waiting for the teacher to start, when the teacher comes in and makes some dumb announcement about this new guy. We get new people all the time, and _they_ never got special introductions! So what was so special about this guy? Oh. Perfect scores on his entrance exams. I see now. I suppose a brainiac is better than another dumb jock. There are quite enough of those in our school already, thank you very much.

Speaking of dumb jocks…

"Sharpner don't touch me!" I smirked as his eyes grew wide and he took pulled his hands away from me. I think I surprised him, since he hadn't even touched me yet, he was just moving his hands in that general direction.

I looked back up at the front of the room and didn't see a new guy. Slightly confused, I started glancing around the room for any sign of him. Then I saw Erasa chatting avidly at this tall guy with black spiky hair in the seat next to her. Ah, so that's where he went. I gave a small, barely detectable laugh at the expression on his face as Erasa was talking to him. He looked completely lost!

Ok…Erasa just said something about shoes. I guess that's why he looked so confused. Erasa is one of those people with a shoe fetish, and once she gets going, well, she goes for a while. She named her favorite pair of shoes once. That _was_ kind of weird, I must admit. If I remember correctly, she named one 'Night' and the other 'Gale'. I guess so she could refer to them both as Nightingale. Night IN gale, night AND gale…eh, who am I to judge her creativity. Anyways, back to the new guy. Erasa was still talking away, and I decided to rescue the guy, who was just sitting there and nodding his head everyone in while. Just as I was about to open my mouth though, Erasa made the introduction for me.

"That down there is Sharpner, and this is my friend Videl! Her dad is Hercule! Isn't that the coolest!"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, I never knew he had a daughter! That must be pretty interesting!"

Erasa spoke for me again. "Oh it is! She gets to meet all sorts of other famous people because of her dad!"

I gave Erasa a dirty look, and then looked back at the guy, who looked at me at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Gohan."

"Hi."

* * *

Yeah I know. Bad me, startin' another fic when I'm having a hard enough time keeping up with my other three.

But, but…I just _had_ to get this out of my system! Yes this is a romance. I just had some random ideas floating around in my head, and this is what they surmount to.

So. This is my sad little attempt at writing a romance. I don't I'm not sure how good at writing romance I am though, so I hope this doesn't suck. There hasn't been any yet, this was mainly just a 'get to know Videl' chapter. I think…

Obviously, it's from Videl's point of view, and this story will be from her perspective pretty much the whole time, although I'll probably switch it around a couple of times. Maybe, maybe not. Ya never know!

Yeah, so I hope you like what I've written so far! Please review and tell me whatcha think!


	2. Introducing

Like Pop Rocks and Pepsi

Disclaimer: Sock bomb the disclaimer! I don't own DBZ!

* * *

Chapitre deux: Introducing 

"Hi. So what school did you go to before you came here Gohan?" I asked sincerely. What can I say, I was bored. Even a pointless little conversation with the new guy might relieve some of that boredom.

"Didn't you hear what the teacher said Videl?" Erasa stepped in for him. "He was home schooled!" Erasa turned her glance from me to this 'Gohan' person and started talking to him again. "I bet being home schooled was the best! You could sleep in, and you could just learn stuff in your pajamas, and –" She was cut off by a curt laugh from Gohan.

"No, no, no." He began, shaking his head from side to side. "See, my mother is _very _strict about that sort of thing. I had to get completely ready every morning before she would even let me eat!" He paused for a moment with a wild expression on his face and a sweat drop on the side of his head. Gohan gave a little shudder as if remembering some obscure thing that happened once. I wonder what it was?

"And she was _really_ strict on my studies! It's always, 'study this before you go outside' and 'do these papers before you go play with Goten' and-"

"Who's Goten?" Erasa interrupted.

"Oh, that's just my little brother. He's seven, so he's just a big ball of energy!"

Gohan gave another laugh, and got that same glint in his eyes as if he was remembering something again. Probably some crazy thing his brother did. I hear siblings can be like that sometimes. Not that I would know anything about having a sibling. You know, I always used to wish I could have a little sister to talk to, and maybe even spar with when she was old enough. Guess it's too late for that…

Suddenly, a large book was slapped down on the desk in front of me, abruptly yanking me out of my thoughts. I glared at the person who'd smacked the book there, and saw some random male student with an arm full of the massive books. I guess the teacher decided to pass out our textbooks before he even introduced himself to us. I looked down at the title, sighed, and let my eyes drop down halfway. Yay history class. What a way to start the morning, by going back to sleep. Who really needs to learn about revolutions and crap? Well, I suppose I might. I'm considering going into the police field as my career choice, so maybe by paying attention I could learn some tactics and strategies for future use? Nahh. I think that's just my tiredness talking there. What was I thinking! History was always a cake class anyways. Especially whenever we get to the part about the Cell games. These people have heard the story every single stinkin' year, and they always ask me the same stinkin' questions! Yeah, so whenever we get to that topic, the whole class is basically just spent by having everyone ask me a million questions everyday for a couple of weeks. Boring much? Yeah, I think so.

Ok, so now we're getting the teachers rules and reg's. Whoo hoo. My favorite thing ever. Not. Ah, so we have Mr. Johnson for history this year. I've heard about his class from some students in previous years. This class was super easy. All you had to do was copy down the notes he put up for the students, and you were basically guaranteed an 'A'. Hmmm, I guess I really could sleep through this class if I really wanted to. I could just get the notes from someone else later.

Wait, what'd he say? What page is everyone going to? Ummm… I glanced over at Erasa's book on my left and saw four hundred something. Uh, how about 437? Sure, why not? That'll do. At least I'll be sort of close to the right page. If I get called on I can just be like 'oops! I accidentally flipped back a few pages! Where are we?'. Yep. Works every time.

Blah blah blah, something about war, blaah-dee blah. Soo boring. Maybe I'll count the tiles on the ceiling. Let's see…one…uh, one? There are no little panel thingies? Wow, that was a useless. What to do, what to do…

My attention suddenly caught on that new guy. He was writing, but he didn't really look like he was paying attention. I squinted at his notebook, but all I could make out were scribbles. It's quite possible that's all it was too, since he didn't seem to be looking at his notebook as he wrote. Oh yeah, he's definitely not paying attention. He just wrote off the side of his paper and scrawled on the desk. Hee hee, the expression on his face was priceless! He also realized when he went off the paper and started rubbing the ink smear on the desk like mad, trying to get it off. Chh, he's more likely to get splinters than get it off with his hand. These desks like, _absorb_ ink or something. They're weird.

"Miss Satan!" I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts by a loud voice. How many times can a person get pulled out of their thoughts in one day! Maybe I just think too much. Geez, and it's only the first class of the day too.

"Miss Satan I am aware of your celebrity status, but that does not excuse you, so please pay attention!" My face involuntarily flushed.

"Uh, sorry?"

"Please read the second paragraph in the blue box at the bottom of the page."

Blue box? Blue box. Nope, I was definitely not on the right page. "Um, Mr. Johnson? What page are we on?" I asked, completely forgetting about my previous plan.

"Forget it. Erasa, will you please read for Miss Satan."

"Yes sir. The four main causes of the war are militarism, nationalism…"

I tuned her voice out. Who. Really. Cares. Not me, that's for sure. I looked over at Gohan. Not him either apparently. The chin resting in the palm of his hand and the drooping eyelids was a dead giveaway.

Sooo boring. Boring, boring, boring. One of these days I'll end up making a song. I'll call it…'The Boring Song'. Yeeeah. I glanced at the clock at the side of the room. It's been a while since we've been in school, so I don't exactly remember what time this class is over. What I _do_ know, is that I wouldn't even be awake at this hour if it were still summertime. Stupid school.

Ahh ha ha! Gohan got caught not paying attention too! Ha ha haaa! The same exact thing that happened to me, happened to him! Man, that's a really red face. I hope mine didn't get that bright. That's pretty embarrassing.

Ah, there's the bell. The thing took it's gosh darn little time didn't it? How the heck and I supposed to survive another hundred seventy something days of this torture? Good thing I have friends to help me through all this crap. Umm...wait. I have no idea where I'm going, I'm just walking down the hall.

I started yanking me schedule out of a folder to look at where I'm supposed to be going. Gym class? Gym class! The second class of the day is Gym? Well that sucks…

You know, I think gym class is a much more appropriate way of naming the class. Instead of this 'physical education' thing the school insists on calling it. I mean, how are we 'educated' in that class at all? They don't actually teach us anything, everyone knows how to play all the sports already. Well, I take that back. We _have_ done martial arts several times in my schooling career. I didn't learn anything, but other students did. I guess. Whatever.

Oh good! Erasa and Sharpner are in my class too! At least I'll have some friends to talk to during the class. Gohan has gym next as well apparently. At least I think he does, because he's following us.

I looked back at him and he quickly turned his head away and got a faint blush across his cheeks. Was he…? Was he…_staring_ at me? What the…! How dare he! No one, and I mean, _no one_ stares at me like some sort of trophy!

"Hey! Just what do you think you were looking at!" I had stopped in the middle of the hall to whip around and face him down. His eyes are as wide as saucers now and his face is starting to turn quite red.

"Yeah, I saw you looking at me! What do you think you were doing, huh?"

He looked down at his feet and then lifted head a little bit so he was looking down at my feet. "Umm, your hair…is…uh…weird…"

My hair? He was looking at my hair because it looks weird? Lifting a hand to the right side of my head, I discovered he was right. I had a huge section of hair that had pulled partway out of the hair tie. I guess having a large loop of hair sticking out _would_ look kind of strange…Eh, I can fix it during gym.

Oops, I'm still standing in the hall blocking him. I can't let him know he got away with staring at me though, even if he's telling the truth and really _was_ only looking at my strange hair predicament. He's really lucky that I don't care about my hair. If he had given the same line to Erasa…ouch.

"Fine! I'll let you go for now, but if I _ever_ see you staring at me again, you're in for it buster!" I threatened darkly.

Ah, there's nothing quite so satisfying as scaring the crap out of people first thing in the morning.

I took a quick peek at him as we continued on and saw his dejected face. He looks…wow. He looks like…oh man! I forgot! He was home schooled! He probably hasn't been in this situation before! Aw crap. Now I don't feel so good. I feel like…Huh? I feel sorry for him? Well that's weird. I usually don't feel bad when I yell at people. But how can I _not_ feel bad! Look at that face! It's…it's…

I stopped and turned around again. Gohan completely flipped out as I made eye contact with him, and looked away as fast as he could. I moved into his line of vision again, and this time he didn't move. He was probably wondering what was up.

"Look Gohan. I'm…sorry about yelling at you like that. You didn't deserve that, especially since it's your first day here, and my hair _is_ kinda messed up." I stuck out my hand. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Videl."

Gohan looked at my hand strangely, then up at my face. He smiled and shook my hand. "Gohan."

Holy crap! That's a strong grip!

"AAHH, OW!"

Gohan released my hand and jumped back a step. His eyes were really wide again, and he clasped his hands behind his back as he shuffled nervously. "Um, sorry." He said quickly.

I shook my hand to bring back the feeling as I glared at him. My expression then softened and I shook my head as if to clear him of charge. "That's all right, I'll live. I was just surprised, 'cus it's been a while since someone's been able to do that to me.

Gohan looked at me questioningly as we started rushing down the hall, so as not to be late.

"I've trained in the martial arts all of my life very intensely, so I'm stronger than most people I meet. I'm not the strongest in the world, mind you, that'd be my dad of course, but I'd like to say I'm in the top fifty." I shrugged as I ran and glanced over at Gohan.

"Oh, that's cool." Was all he said.

The bell rang just as we slid into the gymnasium.

"Well Gohan, welcome to Physical Education."

* * *

So, I'm starting to get to some romance now. And…that's all I have to say. 

Whoa, you know what I just realized? On this quick edit thingie, the two spaces after a punctuation mark are reduced to only one space. I wonder why that is...? Stupid quick edit!

Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter! Much love for you all!

Please review and tell me whatcha think!


	3. Realizing

Like Pop Rocks and Pepsi

Disclaimer: Make disclaimer pie! I don't own DBZ!

Chapitre trois: Realizing

"Well Gohan, welcome to physical education."

He glanced around, taking in the scenery. The 'wonderful' scenery of our gymnasium. I suppose it wasn't the worst, especially since Orange Star was one of the best-off schools in the country, but still, everyone complains about their school, and how such-and-such could be better, or how this-and-that really sucks. Its just part of the normal high school banter.

I can't believe I got stuck in Mr. Taylor's class again. It's so stupid. I really don't have a problem with the requirements, but not everyone likes to be active like I do, so a lot of people have trouble. You see, for the first few weeks all we do is physical testing. For example, you have to run the 40m, 50m, 75, 300, and 600m in a certain amount of time to get an A. You also have to do things such as the shuttle run in under a certain time, jump a certain distance in the long jump, and, for girls, you have to hold yourself above the chin-up bar for at least thirty seconds, and for guys I think the requirement is 10 full chin-ups. Why do I think it's stupid you ask? Simple. I don't think it's right for Mr. Taylor to make us do those things in order to get an A, because I doubt he could do them himself. What's up with gym teachers being old and fat anyways? That's just weird if you ask me. But, no one has ever asked me, so of course I don't have a say in the matter.

Well, it seems like everyone is congregating on the bleachers. Guess there's no harm in joining them, on account of there's nothing else to do.

Maybe I really _will_ write that 'boring song'. It could go like…'Boring! Boring! Ev-er-y-thiiiing is booooring! Laahh deee daah! Dooo doo dum! Boring boring boooriiing!'. The end.

"That's an…interesting tune you're humming there."

I looked up at the comment to see Gohan. He was smiling amusedly. I immediately flushed so red, I didn't even know it was humanly possible to be that color.

Holy crap! I was humming that out loud! Good gravy! At least I wasn't singing the words too! Yaahck! I hope nobody else heard!

I looked around frantically; making sure no one was staring at me because of my humming. No one was looking at me. Whew, I guess nobody else heard me then. Uh…either that or they're too scared to say anything…not a very reassuring thought.

Wait, why was Gohan still next to me? I walked away from him and sat by myself on the bleachers. I thought he was scared of me! Geez, I do _one_ nice thing, and suddenly he's my stalker or something. You know what? I'll think I'll tell him just that!

"Gohan, why are you following me?" Ok, so that didn't come out like I wanted to

"Following you?"

"Duh, that's what I said."

"I'm…uh? I don't know anyone else, so I figured that since we 'started over' we were being civil to each other."

"Oh. Well that doesn't mean you have to follow me."

"So…you want me to go away?"

"No." No? No? I said no? Why am I saying this? Did my mouth suddenly grow a mind of it's own?

"So, you want me to stay?"

"Ye-NO!" I almost said yes! What is wrong with me!"

"…"

No response. Duh, I just confused him out of his mind. I told him I didn't want him to go away, and I told him I didn't want him to stay. What other option is there? I'm lost…

"You can stay if you want, I don't care. Just don't go following me around like some lame-o, ok?"

Gaah! My mouth really does have a mind of it's own! Behold my mouth; it actually knows what it's doing, even when my brain doesn't!

"Uh, ok?"

"Yeah"

That…was probably one of the most awkward conversations I've ever had.

"So Gohan, since we're 'starting over', why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Like what?"

"Um, where do you live? What's your family like? What activities do you like to do? You know, just make small talk."

I'm being freakishly nice to this guy. I blame it all on that stupid little sad face he made! I couldn't resist! He looked so depressed when I yelled at him, that I just _had_ to do something to make him happy!

I feel like banging my head against something repeatedly and screaming 'why! Why! Why!' at the top of my lungs right now.

"Alright, I live in the 439 mountain area with my mother, and my seven-year-old brother, and I like to study, read, -"

Ok, so maybe this guy _is _a major nerd. Hold on! WHERE does he live!"

"-and I also like to train, and I sometimes work with my little brother and his best friend Trunks."

…train?…

"What exactly do you train for?"

Gohan paled considerably at my question. I don't think he meant to say that.

"Uhh, oh, you know, nothing. It's just a little side hobby thing really. Martial arts is sort of a family thing, and-"

"Really? You know some martial arts?"

"I. Um. Sure? Some."

Wow, was he ever nervous! I'm positive he didn't mean to say that thing about training. It almost seems like he's trying to cover it up by saying it's a 'little side hobby'. Yeah… I wonder how much he _really_ knows about martial arts. Hmmm…

"Do you think you're good enough to enter the world martial arts tournament? Because I was planning on entering that you know…"

"Really? I didn't know that was coming up! I never really thought about it. I know my father competed in it several times when he was younger, but I never really thought of entering it myself…"

"Your dad was in it? That's so cool!"

…Ok. Exactly _why_ am I acting like this? It's like…we're becoming friends or something. Weird. What is with this guy? The only friends I have are Erasa and Sharpner, because I knew them before my dad got all famous and stuff.

"So what's your dad's name? I know the names of the competitors from the last several tournaments."

His face just paled again. Good gravy! He's practically as white as a ghost! He must have let that little piece of information slip too. I wonder why he's so secretive about these things?

"I um, oh, you probably don't know him."

"You don't know that! Just tell me!"

There we go. That's more like myself. If you're not gonna tell me willingly, I'll just demand it! Ha ha! Take that Mr. Secretive!

"Son Goku."

Son Goku…that's an oddly familiar name. Now where have I heard it before…

"Holy crap!" I abruptly smacked my hand over my mouth after that sudden outburst. I leaned towards him and began speaking in a hushed tone. He obviously didn't want anyone to know this little piece of information about him. This very juicy piece of information, that is. "Are you saying your dad was the _world_ champion before _my_ dad?"

Gohan's eyes shifted back and forth, probably to make sure no one was listening. "Yeah, he was."

My eyes began shining, I just knew it. Goku was supposedly one of, if not _the_ best there ever was. Some even said he was better than my dad, but no one knew what happened to him. He just sort of disappeared from the competing scene.

"You have _got_ to let me meet him!"

Gohan's face suddenly took on a depressed look and he looked down. "You'll have to wait a very long time to meet him."

Does this guy know who I am? If I want something, I get it!

"What do you mean!" I yelled. "Why can't I meet him!"

"He's…dead."

Oh, no. There it was again. That sad face. I can't resist the sad face. I think my eye just started twitching. Must…resist…sad face!

"Oh Gohan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean, I just wanted-"

Ahhhh! I couldn't do it! Darn that face! It's just too… ERRRGG!

Gohan looked up at me and tried to shrug it off. Ohhh! He looks so sad! Man, this guy is strange. Since when am I all aware of emotions and whatnot! I'm resisting the sad face! Resisting the sad face! Yes. I am Videl, daughter of Hercule! I can resist the sad face.

I reached over and gave him a comforting hug, drawing a smile out of him.

"Thanks Videl. It's not your fault, you didn't know what happened."

WHAT AM I DOING! For crying out loud! I just…I just…I HUGGED him! Gah! The next thing you know, I'm gonna be running around in a frilly pink dress and handing out flowers and hugging every random person I meet! Noooo! My reputation!

Ok, ok. So maybe that was a bit of an overreaction. It was just ONE hug that I gave to ONE guy, because I accidentally made him sad by reminding him of his dead father. His ex-world champion father that is… Hmmm, Gohan probably knows more than just 'some' martial arts, as he stated earlier.

That's my new mission! I'm gonna find out just how good this new guy is, and if he's good enough, I'm going to make him enter the tournament! Videl Satan, you are a genius! Truly brilliant!

Oh, there's the bell. I gotta remember to bring clothes for the first day of actually doing something in gym tomorrow. Speaking of which, gym just might be the perfect opportunity to find out some more stuff about Gohan.

Let's see now, what class do I have next?

Literature.

Oh joy. I get to learn about a bunch of made up people, and a bunch of dead people who wrote about made up people. It's my life-long goal! I'm finally realizing my dream! Yeah right.

Gohan is following me again.

"Gohan!" I suddenly yelled back at him. "What class do you have next?"

"Literature, why?" He replied, sounding surprised.

"Never mind."

Duuu-uude. Does this guy have _every_ class with me? So far it has only been the first three classes, but you have to wonder.

"Can I see your schedule?"

He handed it to me, and I compared my schedule with his as best as I could while balancing the papers on top of my folders and walking down the hall.

Gohan just came up and started looking over my shoulder. Weird. Why don't I have the sudden urge to pummel him?

This has been a very repetitive day. I've probably thought the word 'weird' fifty times today!

Anyways, back to wondering why I didn't feel like pounding Gohan for hovering over my shoulder. If it had been anyone else, I would have gladly punched them in the middle of the hall, even if it was Sharpner. Sharpner's my friend and all I guess, but he really needs to start acting like _I'm_ his friend to, not just some random 'babe' for him to hit on.

Ack! Sidetracked again!

So Gohan. Hovering over my shoulder. No impulse to beat him up. Why? No clue. What productive thinking I have.

"Wow! We have every class together! How coincidental is that?" Gohan said suddenly.

Whoops. I forgot about the schedules I'm holding.

"Oh, yeah. That is strange. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year then."

Gohan gave a warm smile at me and laughed as we walked into lit class.

Wow. That's a really nice smile. Ok, so now I'm having visions of little children in yellow frilly dresses and tuxes following me around in my pink frilly dress and helping me pass out flowers. ACK! I'm going crazy! Since when do I think about having children! And what's with me being so nice? Wait…children…Gohan… me being nice…uh oh. This _cannot_ be good.

For the umpteenth time today, weird.

* * *

Hello all! How be zees chapter?

Aaaany who… I origionally wasn't gonna do review responses, but I feel like it right now. He he.

**Applescruffs**- Yo! Thanks for the compliments! Mesa really appreciates them!

**Noryale**- I started out right? Whew! That's always a good thing. Gotta get peep interested ya know? Starting theis really DID help me get a move on with my other fics! I updated two the day after I posted the second chapter of this! Whoot!

**Zfighter1989**- Thankies!

**Peachchanvidel**-Thanks! I'm a writin' away! He he!

**Dude man**- Duuuuude! Dude is such a cool word. I say it all the time! Spiffy too! Anyways, thanks! I'm glad that you like it so far, and I'm planning on continuing this!

**Smallville & DBGT fan**- I don't think I've ever tried it before, but then again, with my memory, who knows? I've heard plenty about it! I made that the title because I was trying to say something about how Gohan and Videl are kind of different, and what happens when you put them together. ) Thank you! (And Smallville rocks my socks! Whooo! Must...have...new episodes!)

**Lil Dev G**- Patience my child! Zee plot is coming! Actually, it sort of did come in this chapter. I'm just gettin' off to a slow start, that's all! I can make my eye twitch too! Coolie for us!

Okie dokie all ya crazy daisys! Please Reviw this chapter and tell me whatcha think! Toodlez and noodlez! (Anyone else notice I have a thing for rhyming?)


	4. Coinciding

Like Pop Rocks and Pepsi

Disclaimer: Microwave the disclaimer! I don't own DBZ!

Chapitre quatre: Coinciding

Whoa. I just sat down like, two seconds ago, and the teacher has already started. The bell didn't even ring yet! What's her hurry?

"Hello class, and welcome to your literature class! I'm sure you're all excited-"

Yeah right.

"-so we'll get started right away! My name is Miss Smith! Please take out the play that was assigned to you to read over the summer!"

This teacher was waaay too thrilled.

"As many of you may have noticed, questions for this play were assigned, but no project was! That's because we'll be doing the project over the next few weeks! Now remember the number I assign your row!

She began at the end closest to the door and started assigning the rows either a one or a two. So my row is one. I wonder what this is about?

Ok everyone! This will be a partner project, and there is an even number of people in this class! All the ones look to your left, and all the twos look to your right! That will be your new partner for the next several weeks!

I looked to my left. No. Way. Gohan? I smacked my head down on the desk and just stayed in that position. That's when someone had the audacity to start poking me.

"Um, Videl? Are you ok? If you don't want to be my partner, I'm sure the teacher will let us trade-"

"No. That's just fine." I said tersely, not even bothering to sit up to talk to him. Why, oh why? It's only been two classes, and I'm already- uh, nothing. When's the teacher going to tell us what we have to do for this silly little project of hers anyways?

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering what wonderful project I have planned for you!"

Well, she got the wondering part right. I don't know were she got the 'wonderful' part from.

"It's all on these sheets right here! Some of you may only need a few days, and some of you man need the full three weeks I'm giving you to complete this project!" Miss Smith said as she began to pass out the assignment papers.

Does this lady _ever_ speak without making every sentence sound like she's excited? I bet if you wrote down what she was saying, you'd have to end every sentence with an exclamation point.

I just got my paper. Let's see…we have to write a research paper? A Shakespeare research paper? How is that, in any way, shape, or form, 'wonderful' as Miss Smith has claimed? I don't want to research about a dead guy! That's just dumb.

Suddenly, it was Gohan's turn to smack his head on the desk. I looked over at him, wondering what his issue was.

"What was that for Gohan! Are you trying to break the desk or something?" Never mind the fact that I'd done the same thing.

He kept his head on the desk, but managed to turn his head so he could see me. "I hope you don't mind working relentlessly on this until we finish it quickly, because with the way my mom is, we'll have to have it done within the week, and she'll want it to be perfect."

"Why?"

"I told you she was really strict on my studies didn't I?"

Now that he mentions it, I do remember him saying that this morning. "Yeah, how bad could she be though?"

"Bad. She'll probably start ranting about how I have to get it done as soon as possible so I don't fall behind in all my classes or something."

He turned his head back, and started talking into the desk, but I still heard what he said. It made me laugh, because it was probably true. He _did_ get perfect scores on the entrance exams. He said something along the lines of 'it's not like I don't already know all this junk anyways…'

"Well class," Miss Smith began again, "I expect you to meet with your partner to get this done, so for today, I'll just give you the rest of the class to become acquainted with your partner!"

Acquainted. Hel-lo! Been there, done that! But wait; didn't I want to find out more about Gohan? So if we were supposed to meet with our partner…and if his mom would really want us to get the project done ASAP…heh, heh, heh…I feel evil…

"Gohan!" I said a little too excitedly. He raised his head and looked me in the eye. "Do you think we could get together at _your_ house? My dad's going to be out of town for a while, and he doesn't like having strangers there when he's away."

Hey, at least I told the truth. Dad was leaving this afternoon for a short book signing tour of his newest book.

"I guess. I live really far away though."

"Yeah, 439 mountain area, you told me. I have a jet copter."

But how do _you_ travel to school huh? I didn't see any other copters this morning. I guess that's one thing I'll find out.

"Um, ok then? When do you want to meet?"

I smiled sinisterly. "Tomorrow after school."

"Alright then."

Too bad it would be freaky if I just started laughing evilly…

Crap. I'm starting to feel bad now. Stupid conscience! Go away! Why do I feel bad about exploiting Gohan? It's not like I haven't done it before to _other_ people! Why is Gohan making me feel all these things! Gah, this is madness I tell you! Madness!

I shrugged. Oh well.

"Which one of these topics do you want to do?" Gohan asked, referring to the list of topics on the assignment paper.

"Whichever one looks the easiest."

Duh. Why would you want to do the hard one?

"How about 'the real Macbeth vs. Shakespeare's Macbeth? It shouldn't be too hard to find all that information."

"Fine with me." Ha! Like I really cared.

I think my head is just going to explode. First I was normal, then I got mushy, and now I'm just thinking kind of cruelly.

Gohan smiled back at me.

Again, wow. Nice smile.

"Well why don't you tell me about yourself now, since we already talked about me last period."

Oh crap.

"Like what?"

"Um, where do you live? What's your family like? What activities do you like to do? You know, just make small talk."

We both smirked, knowing we had just repeated verbatim the conversation we'd had last period, only reversed.

"Well, I live in my house."

Duh.

"My dad is famous, he defeated Cell and saved the world, and he's also the current world champion."

Duh, everyone knew that.

"I like to do martial arts and crime fighting."

Everyone knew that too.

"You fight crime?" Gohan said, surprised.

Or not… apparently Gohan was completely unaware of that fact.

"Yeah. The police call me on this communicator watch here." I said, pointing to my watch. "Whenever they need help with something, they can just call me and I go save the day."

"Wow, that's a really neat thing to do! How long have you been helping the police?"

Good question. How long _have_ I been helping the police?

"Uh, I think only a year and a half. I get called out of school to help too sometimes. In fact, I got called this morning when I first got to school, but by the time I got there, some 'gold fighter' person had already taken care of everything! I don't know, I only talked to this one guy, so maybe he was hallucinating or something, because he said the gold person was 'some kind of super human'.

"Oh."

Gohan quit facing me and just stared straight ahead at the chalkboard at the front of the room.

Why did he suddenly become uninterested after I mentioned the events of this morning? I'd think most people would be interested. Maybe…he knew something?

"Do you know anything about the gold fighter?"

Gohan jerked suddenly and looked at me. "Huh? What did you say?"

"Gold fighter. Do you know anything about him?"

"Uh, nope! Don't know a thing!"

Liar. You're such a bad liar. What do you know!

I don't think pressing the issue will get me anywhere now, but I'll have to remember to bring it up later. Instead, I just mimicked Gohan, and stared quietly at the front of the room.

The bell unexpectedly rang, and it was time to go to our next class. Oh boy, _our_ next class. I still can't believe we a have all of our classes together.

To A.P. Chemistry, away! That was like a cheesy super hero line.

The class isn't that far away, so it didn't take very long to get there. I think we're having a quiz today. At the end of regular chemistry last year, everyone who was scheduled to take AP had to take this packet home, and over the summer we were supposed to memorize the symbols and correct spellings of all the elements on the periodic table, and we also got this list of like, forty polyatomic ions that we had to memorize the names and symbols of. Fun stuff.

There's a seating chart sitting on the first desk. Let's see here, oh finally! Gohan and I are on opposite sides of the room! Freedom! It's not like he's annoying or anything, it's just, he makes me…

Hey, what are all these papers on our desks? Lab equipment, weekly assignments, and rules. Ok.

Mrs. McCleanne just came out of the lab.

"It's nice to see you all again. As you know, we were supposed to have a quiz today, but unfortunately, the copies haven't come in yet, so we'll be postponing that until tomorrow. I'm posted your lab partners up here, so today we'll just be putting our labs in order. There's a list of all the equipment on each of your desks, so as soon as you find your partner, please come into the lab and collect all that and organize it in your cabinets and drawers."

She stuck a couple of post it's on the board and left the room.

I walked up to the notes to see who my partner for the year would be.

Hey, are these alphabetical? No, it can't be. There aren't very many people taking this class, so there might not be anyone between our names… Satan Videl and…crap. Is the whole world out to get me? Huh?

I wonder what people would do if I just fell on the ground right here and started sobbing.

"Come on partner." I said as I shoved Gohan from behind, trying to make him go into the lab.

"Again?"

"Yup."

"Weird."

"You took the words out of my mouth Gohan. Ok, here's the deal. I read the list, and you go find the junk, ok? 25 mL graduated cylinder."

He walked to one of the cabinets and pulled back the glass door to get the cylinder.

"100 mL graduated cylindar."

He pulled out another one.

This partnership might work out after all.

"50, 100, and 400 mL beakers."

"Hey Videl?" He asked as he pulled down the equipment.

"Forceps, tongs, utility clamp, what."

What's next on our schedule?

"Ring stand, glass stirring rod, thermometer, study hall- there's no lab today."

"Oh, thanks. What room is that in?"

"Six Pyrex test tubes, test tube brush, test tube holder, 407."

"Alright. Where is that?"

"Wire gauze, spatula, medicine dropper, just follow me again."

"Ok, thanks again Videl."

"You're welcome."

Gohan gave me a strange look.

"What? That's all that's on this list!" I exclaimed as I help up the list in my defense.

He laughed as he grabbed the list and began checking off all the equipment as he put it away in the cabinets and drawers under our lab table.

I shook my head slowly. Can this day get any more coincidental? I think not!

He he. That's all.

Wow, I got a lot more responses on last chapter! Sweeeheheheeet!

Ok people, I know I'm making Videl a little strange, but is it ok? I was trying to get her stereotypical 'tough girl' attitude out, while letting you see a softer and a little more prone side of her. I guess I made her sort of made her funny too, because that's just how I write. I always seem to inadvertently crack jokes all over the place unless I try really hard not too. That's just how I am I guess.

I was just doing my own little thing, and 'different' is the way it came out. You guys don't want to read something that's just a random mix of a bunch of other people's fic's do you?

I certainly hope not…

Anyways…

Review Responses:

**Oozaru Angel-**Thanks!

**Peachchanvidel-**Thank you! I know what you mean about the laughing thing! My family ALWAYS yells at me when I'm reading a story and I laugh! Geez! You'd think it was a crime to laugh or something! Laughing is good for you!

**Forever-ryoka-** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Miroku-had-darkness-** huh? I'm making Videl sound like a what? Whatever you wrote is definetely not a word and I can't figure out what you meant to say. It looks like you meant to say something not compimentary though…Sorry!

**Demi-legend- **Thank you much! I enjoy G/V's too! I can't find any more either! Pooie!

**Fireeyes-**thanks!

**Applescruffs-** He he. I have no idea where the pink dress thing came from! I was just writing and it sort of came out! I'm glad you like my random thoughs though!

**Zfighter-** gasp How dare you grin! Grinning is illegal! Don't you know anything! He he, just kidding! Thanks!

**Dude man-** Weird is right up my alley too! And not of the bowling variety! I'm glad you think it's well written! Merci! (He he)

**Sabudabu­-** : D This soon enough for ya? I was just about to update when I got your review! Thanks!

Tally ho fair wand'rers! See you soon! Toodlez and noodlez!


End file.
